Crying Death
by narkomlepsi1233
Summary: Vector, He was the one of the best in Umbrella, but like everybody he had a bad past, a bad childhood, a bad start, but one day a man came to save him from the darkness and give him a second chance, Days passed and Vector found someone dying for her name was Christine Yamata.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer Note: Hello my viewers, I was wondering how can I get my English way better so I decided to test my English and make a story out of a game called RE: ORC Which is my favorite game. The story based on Vector and Four-Eyes but mostly on Vector and his past, enjoy.**

 **I don't own any of these characters**.

"The road is clear," Vector said on the radio

"Copy that Vector" Lupo answered "Stay sharp he can't be far away," Lupo said and the squad nodded her and followed her behind

Their mission was to sent and destroy any evidence that tells that T-virus was broke out from the umbrella, and eliminate every survivor and police officer of the raccoon city.

Vector was the Recon of the team his suit was highly customized and based on stealth which gives the user to become invisible for short time and even collect the DNA from the dead opponent and use his identity for short time, he had silenced Beretta 92F and customized combat knife.

Lupo was their team leader she was in charge of Wolf Pack and responsible for their actions and her duty to keep them safe which made her called "Wolf Mother", she wore thick combat uniform with ammo pouches, M4A1 customized assault rifle, Glock18, and sharp combat axe.

Beltway was their demolition expert he was the one go loud everywhere and destroy everything with his grenades-mines he had a shotgun and desert eagle and wore highly protective armor basically he was the juggernaut.

Spectre was their sniper and survival expert he had G3 with sniper scope he also had a thermal vision to see behind the walls see any living thing also he had a Makarov with extended mag and vodka of course.

Bertha was their medic she was the one had extra first aid spray and the one can treat any wound, the team was happy to see her on their side if they get would or bleeding they know that she will be there to medical attention.

Four-Eyes was their field scientist she was an expert of Virology, she was a Japanese/American like Vector which made her connected to him, she was like medic but she could only threat infection she also believed that way to beat the enemy is taking control of them which she developed a weapon for herself to control the enemy and attack Its own race, She wore a thick uniform and some sort of informant monitor on her right arm she had basic assault rifle, pistol, and combat knife.

"I think we lost him *sign*..." Vector said on the radio, sound like he's upset about losing the tale of that police officer

"Vector that's enough for recon, Come regroup with the team," Lupo said on the radio with tired voice

"I have to make sure give you status of the frontlines that's my job", Vector said on the radio with serious and deep voice

Lupo sighed and said "Okay if you don't see anyone in 5 minutes come regroup," Lupo said and stopped holding the radio button

"Copy that," Vector said, "He's heart still broken, he never heard from the HUNK since we left that lab," Four-Eyes said

"But if he keeps going solo like this he will get himself killed, it's my duty to keep you all safe" Lupo said

"Don't worry Lupo, Vector was like HUNK he's one of the best of the Umbrella he will be fine," Beltway said

Lupo sighed and sit on a chair of the broken apartment, Spectre was checking outside of the window seeing the city burning and infected walking down the streets, Bertha was checking the broken apartment trying to find ammo or green herb for her team, four-eyes was checking his anti-viral seeing how many are left, Beltway was checking his robotic leg seeing there is anything wrong with it.

Vector, on the other hand, was on top of the building next to team apartment laying against the wall thinking about his past and his master HUNK.

1970 11.15 Vector woke up hearing a loud crack and gun shots in his house he was used to hearing this such a thing because his childhood was all about violence but he still didn't lose his humanity "What is going on ?" he said and start walking slowly to the corridor he saw the most horrific thing in his life he gasped and "...No..." he said seeing his mother and father was gunned down by a 3 UBSC soldiers, hearing them "Dude we need to get the fuck out of here the USS must be coming this way" one of them said "Yeah dude and HUNK must be with them we need to find the car keys and get the fuck out of here"

Other one said "Okay...Okay uhh... find the keys hurry up and stay sharp maybe they have a son or daughter"

"Pfff a kid dude calm down we get the big guns here" that moment Vector lost all his hesitation and run to his dad room and opened the safe lock, there was an m9 berretta there his dad taught him about the guns but he was not an expert only thing he knew was reload-pull the trigger but this was a house so he was not aiming a long distance target, he grabbed the pistol and flicked the safety off and heard one of them walking down the corridor he quickly grabbed a metal pen from his father's desk and waited for him to come when he arrived at the doorway Vector came out of nowhere and stabbed his leg with pencil and then made him fall on the floor the man screamed but not enough for others to hear his help, Vector took the pencil and stabbed deeply in the man's neck the blood was all over the Vectors face and his pyjamas after making sure he's finally dead vector looked out to window seeing a gas masked man looking at him but after few seconds he took cover and aimed at the window but he was gone.

"Hey, Jacob did you find the keys ?... Jacob ?"

Vector took cover in bathroom next to the body he knew they will go look up for him

After a minute Vector heard steps coming up the stairs the UBCS soldier was aiming at the dark corner with his flashlight but only to see his dead friend on the floor"Jacob? what the hell? who did this to you? argh! ..." Bam 1 shot to his chest and 1 shot to his head he lay down next to his friend the last one heard the shots and start running towards to upstairs but then he got shot in his chest once but his Kevlar stopped the bullet but again vector sprayed his pistol at the man chest, it was too much the kevlar didn't handle that shot and made the soldier fall of the stairs "Ugh...Ugh..." the blood was coming out of his mouth and he was bleeding badly Vector was slowly making his way to downstairs watching the soldier dying he walked up to him and aimed his pistol at his head and heard soldier saying "Fuck ... you kid," after hearing those words Vector shot the man's head and kneel down dropping his pistol and start crying he watched his hands,face, pyjamas was bloody,he was a killer now.

After a minute a man walked toward him with a pistol on his hand, No Fear-No Hate-No happiness but tears on Vector, He looked up to see who it is, it was man wearing a tactical gasmask it lens was red and he wore tactical uniform and black helmet on top of its gas mask

The man was scary looking but Vector looked at him with no emotion no fear no hate no happiness, the man kneeled down with him and cleaned the blood off the little kid face and saying "Are you, okay kid? " Vector just hugged him and start crying more and saying "Where is my mother?!, My Father?!" the man stroke his head and reached his radio saying "The rogue UBCS is dead, returning to HQ and tell the doctors for wait for me on the med bay I have a kid need's medical attention"

"Copy that HUNK I remind the doctors and tell the USS to clean the mess see you on HQ," The man on the radio said.

"Rodger that, You got a name kid ?" He said, and I just nodded my head like No

"He just sighed and said "Hmm...Vector how about that ?" he said with a happy voice

I just nodded my head with light smile on my face and then the man grabbed me by his arm and lifted me up to his torso walking outside he sit me on a chopper and sit next to me I was still in shock seeing my parents dead and killing 3 men was at that age really horrifying but at the same time I get used to it because there was someone was looking after me like a dad and he's name was HUNK.

And that's how I met him and that's how I become USS

After seeing the med bay and check ups he walked me to his room and told me to stay and rest

"What is your name mister ?" I said and he took off his gas mask smiled at me saying "Call me HUNK Vector " with cheerful voice

He was an aged man but still young and somehow he knows how to talk to a kid like a father which I respected him and when I see him I saw my father looking at me.

After that he shut the door and I walked to a bathroom cleaning my face and hands from the blood

after that I throw my pyjamas away and opened to closet finding a new outfit for myself, after finishing dressed I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes with tears in my eyes, it was just still in my head ... Dad...Mom, I will never forget you...

Next day I wake up with a poke seeing a tall kid in front of me "Hey man" He said

"Ugh... Hey ?" I said

"My name is beltway, you must be vector nice to meet you," He said with a cheerful voice

"Nice to meet you beltway...What happened to your leg ?" I said looking at his leg he was wearing some sort of mechanic leg

"Ah..Well my stupid did that I accidentally blew my leg and here it is " He said with a sad tone

"I'm sorry... Are you okay ?" I said looking at him

"Ah yeah don't worry about it, I fell better," He said looking at me with a smile

"Do you know where we are ?" I said with serious voice

"Ah you must be new here, this is Umbrella quarters, I heard you got here by master HUNK," He said

I was looking at him thinking what is up with HUNK?"Who is he ?" I said

"Oh man you are new, he is the biggest member of the security service he is the best here, " he said like his biggest fan

"The best? ... wow " I said looking at him

"Hey, how about you? how did you end up here? " He said questioning me

I just silenced and he looked at me with sad face, he opened his mouth but the HUNK comes in "Hey kids"

We both looked at him "Beltway I have to take Vector for tour how about you give us some privacy ?" he said with cheerful voice

"Sure, see ya Vector," He said and he left the room Hunk walk toward me and grabbed my hand "Come on Vector let me show you around "

When we walked out I see tons of people, scientist-Soldiers-Security members, this place was big ... way too big when I arrived it was night and there was not too much light which made me skip the big part

"Wow" I said looking at Hunk "Yeah, Come on kid " he said as I followed him, there were too much to explore and too many people to talk to, but I saw people were getting away from the Hunk, Wow they fear him now I see why beltway really likes this man, it was funny seeing all the people walking away from Hunk and letting him pass the corridor with no touching him, I just giggled and seems like he noticed "Yeah what a chicken army we have here" he said which made me laugh.

We arrived at some sort of private room and there was a man sitting on the chair "Hey Hunk come in " He said, sounded British and he had deep voice

"Hey command" Hunk said and the man noticed me "This is Vector my student " Hunk said as I stood in front of the man "Ah.. you must be Vector, Hunk told me about you ... I'm sorry for your lost Vector, losing your parents really must be hard on you." he said with a sad tone "Thank you" I said with low tone and looking at my feet "But Vector there is a new life for you... You see we gathering kids like you to get trained and start a new life, Hunk here will train you and when you finished you will be on put on Wolfpack Project" He said with a serious voice "USS? the ones that killed my family? " I said with an angry tone "No Vector they were UBCS but they were from Umbrella, eh... they were gone rogue killing civilians and stealing their goods, We sent Hunk to eliminate them but you did the job done, and you are just 12 years old and still killed a 3 trained soldier with a pencil and pistol, that's impressive, So what do you say vector ?" He said ... I don't know what the say, It was a hard decision to make ... But I have no other place to stay or any potential to live ... I have to think.

I looked HUNK "He saying the truth Vector they were gone rogue and I was sent to kill them but you did the job for me, join us I will look after you... you still not lose anything." As he said I think for couple seconds watching outside the window seeing all those people doing their work and then i looked at the command and said "I join Sir " As he smiled "Well welcome to Umbrella Corporation Vector, Hunk I'm putting you in charge of him, train him to make him a USS Recon Vector" As he said Hunk saluted and said "Yes sir" and then we walked out of the room

Days passed I could feel that I was getting stronger every day, Hunk was teaching me his close combat skills and I was learning fast knowing that someday I could use this skills to save the others or to end someone's life with this technique.

"Come on Vec... Grab my knife now " He said as I walked toward him my hands ready for anything

He tried to stab my torso but I dodged to his bottom and grabbed his hand that holding the arm and I kicked his torso to force him to drop the knife

"There is my student," he said as I smiled to him but when I turned my head I saw someone ... it was an Asian/Japanese looking kid just like me she was with a woman seems like a scientist, I turned to my master and said, "Master who is she?" I said he turned to see who it was and he smiled "Ahh her? she's like you, she's in the Wolfpack project she's your team field scientist ... Uhh, Vector ?" He said but I was ignored him seeing how beautiful she is got me frozen

"Ohh... I see you like her ?" He said as I turned him blushing

"I ...ahh... She's so beautiful " I said as he laughed "Hmm... how about you go talk to her ?" He said as I frozen for a moment

"But master I never talk to a girl before what if I say something stupid ?" I said looking at her

After couple of seconds she saw me looking at her and then she blushed too and looked away and so am i

"Oh no, she saw me!..." I said looking at my master with worried face

"Hehehe seems she likes you too ... I can tell she's blushing " He said "Really ?" I said as I looked at my master face

"Hmm... Let me tell you Vector there is no correct way to talk to a girl but there are some tips that usually works and I can teach you...But that's after we finish our today's lesson okay? " He said as I nodded with a smile on my face and then I turned to see her again she was looking at me too and then again we both looked away.

"What is her name?" I said to my master "Her name is Christine Yamata" He said as I repeat "Christine ..."

And after a mil second, I saw my master charged at me "Focus Vector! hehe"

And that's when I found a missing piece of my heart ...Christine Yamata.

To Be Continued

 **I will continue the story don't worry guys I also sorry for my mistakes in the English I do my best here, Thanks for reading!.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Vector-

After catching my breath I looked to see what time it is, It was 01:45, I realized that when we were doing our last mission we had no supply such as ammunition and food, I sighed and looked for a solution, I had to do something they were my team they are like family to me but most importantly I have to do this for Four-Eyes ... I grab the edge of the rooftop and start climbing and dropping down, There were infected at the streets but there were not many to worry about it, I guess they went to high populated locations for fresh food.

"Hmm... Bingo." I said to myself after seeing an abandoned military supply truck, After activating my camouflage that makes me invisible, I go to the darkness that no one saw me going to the truck ... I loved this outfit and the mask, It was part of me anyway after 30-35 seconds my camouflage went off but I made it inside the truck already.

"Let's see... Ammo for the assault rifle and SMG... medical supplies ... and some food " I was kinda surprised seeing all these supplies I found guess, I still don't run out of luck, I packed the supplies to 2 boxes and put them in a cart after moving to my team location, I hit the cart to a rock and It made a hell of a noise and attracted infected toward to me ... well so much for luck, First Wave come toward me I took out my rifle and start shooting them at the head and neck area, One of them grabbed my right hand at the back but I kicked his leg made him fall over and shot him in the head after killing 2 more of them I run out of ammo and took out my pistol and knife, One of them charged at me but I shot his leg after the head I got grabbed from the right side but I pushed my arm to front and the bottom made him ungrabbed me after that I dodged the one that tried to grab me and shot his head, A woman infected was charging at me with another infected I shot the other's head and pushed the woman infected by neck made her fall over I had no time to finish her another Infected was coming from the behind I hit his stomach with my pistol made him back off a little bit and then shot his head I heard and timed the woman Infected was coming and stabbed her head, At the distance I saw something a Woman Infected that looked so similar to...My mother after watching her one of the Infected has blocked the view and made me come back to the real world I go wild angry, Seeing all those infected that ended everyone's happy life and mine.

I changed the clip quickly and go tactical hand to hand combat position I was circled by the Infected, Here they come I said to myself, I charged the ones Infront of me by the pistol taking 4 of them with headshot I stabbed the one on my right and kicked the on the left to give me some time to finish this one and then again I saw that Infected again ... Mom ? no... But... One of the Infected stabbed me by the shoulder making me bleed, They were now next level hungry after seeing the blood or smell, I kicked the Infected that stabbed me and did 180 to his body and broke his neck that was the technique that my master taught me, After killing him I could feel the pain of my shoulder but there was no time for that I got ready again but then A syringe hit the Infected head all of the Infected turned on him and then they started to attack him, Which give me the time to run I turned around to see who is shooting, It was Four-Eyes and the team Spectre was starting shooting the other Infected, Beltway was throwing grenade, Boom a loud explosion, I went to get the cart and start moving again, AS I move I start shooting the ones trying to block my way and then Lupo and Bertha come to view covering my back.

"Vector you idiot!" Lupo said I can tell that she was angry at me. "Nice to see you, Lupo, " I said with cheerful voice, She giggled and start shooting

Bertha come to me and "Are you hurt ?" She said "Not that a big deal come on to the safe house" I yelled and they followed, The others walked downstairs and joined me beltway started to help me carry the cart "Nice killing spree Vector you were badass down there!" Beltway said like when he did to HUNK "Heh Thanks, brother" I said as I brofist with him,

After walking for 200-300 meters we reached to safe house that abandoned by UBSC, Spectre kicked the door open and we all went in I forgot how badly I was bleeding and I fell to my knees and seems like Bertha noticed that "Shit Vector is bleeding" They all looked at me with worried eyes "Don't worry" I said but who am I kidding I was bleeding all over the floor and you can tell that by looking at my outfit, It was covered In blood my blood.

Four-Eyes and Bertha reached to me and sat me on a couch Four-Eyes was holding a syringe and injected into me and start getting a sample of my blood and looked at her PDA and said "He's not infected thank god..." Four-Eyes said with a happy voice, Bertha was checking my shoulder after looking and seeing how bad the injury is she used her first aid spray on the wound It hurt a little "We gonna need to stretch the wound" she said.

And then Lupo come to me, Beltway was looking at the box see what's inside Spectre was on the other couch resting.

"Why did you leave us back there," she said, Beltway joined the chat "Lupo look at this, Vector didn't leave us he went to go look for supply for us," he said

She was happy to see all those supplies and so does the team, Four-Eyes rushed to hug me and so I hugged her back "Thanks, Vector" She said, I can tell that she was smiling behind the mask, "Your welcome" I said looking at her eyes.

"Hey hey crazy scientist I'm trying to patch up your boyfriend here," Bertha said, Four-Eyes started to blush and so I "Uh..." I said looking at Bertha and Four-Eyes "Bertha!" she shouted back, Everbody was laughing and then, "Why ?" Lupo said I started to look at her see what she mean "Why did you go look for these supplies ?" She said questioning me.

"You said we are a family and we will cover out back," I said as I flashed back.

It was years ago Before Wolfpack project put on the field they must know each other and know each other so that's why Umbrella set a big house for 6 people and a big area for them.

Lupo was the one who got in the house she examine the house and the rooms and then she walked downstairs taking a seat at the fireplace waiting for other team members to arrive, After 10-15 minutes she heard door opened and heard footsteps was coming closer It was a man looking with a snail looking helmet "And you are ?" She said looking at him "Ahh... My name is Spectre ... Sniper and survival expert... You are ma'am ?" He said stopping 1-2 seconds after he opens his mouth, It was weird talking "My name is Lupo I'm the team leader and assault member...But why are you slow talking? " She said looking at her with her helmet on "Because of My... English is not well and... I think the words before I say " He said "Hmm... Well then why don't you take a seat don't be shy " She said with a giggle "Thank you, ma'am" He said taking a seat at the fireplace.

After 10-15 minutes later another member walked in "Hello there I'm Bertha ready to play " She said with a German accent "Ah you must be our Field Medic" Lupo said "Ya and who you guys ?" She said looking at them "Well my name is Lupo the team leader and this is Spectre our sniper and survival expert" She said with a deep voice looking at Bertha "Ah I see but doesn't he have a mouth?" She said looking at Spectre "I do but ... My English is not ...Good" He said stopping still..."I see ...Thanks okay" She said with a cheerful voice "Well come take a seat, Bertha, we still have ... 3 members to come by" Lupo said and then she took a seat next to her.

After few minutes a loud explosion happened outside all the members ready their weapons and take a look outside the window a man had a C4 blowing stuff up

"FUCK YEAH!" he yelled throwing another C4 to his back and pressing the remote control They all sighed It seems like he was the team demolition expert, they get back their seat and ignore the explosion and then he walked in "Hey fellas" He said and they all looked at him "Why are you blowing ?" Spectre said "Ah that's because the Corporation gave me too much explosion and I was tired of carrying them and I decided to not to waste them," He said, He was a tall and wearing heavy armor "Well are you gonna introduce yourself? "Lupo said "Ah right ... My name is Beltway the juggernaut of the team heh" He said and they all introduce each other too and took their seat.

A car stopped outside and the behind there was a chopper a woman come out from the car and walked in It was looking like a Field Medic too but "Hello team" She said as he introduces herself at the back at the house 2 man ziplined.

"Sir...*Sigh* It's just a waste of time," Vector said looking at his mentor "Now Vector you accepted joining the USS and the Wolfpack that was the deal with command remember ?" Hunk said "And you know she is here too ... The Four-Eyes" Hunk said looking at Vector "Yes sir but I don't think I can face them" Vector said looking at his feet, "Vector...I know you lost your family and had a really childhood, That's why you stopped trusting people and maybe your right but If you just gonna stop trusting everybody all you do will be making enemy even though the guy is innocent... Now you go in there and meet your family and your girlfriend okay? " Family? Sir ?" Vector looked at him again his eyes wide open "Well the Umbrella want's you guys to be so close that be like a family you know" Hunk said holding Vector's shoulder "Thank you, sir ... I give it a shot" Vector said "I taught you everything I know Vector now this is your final test, use your training to teach them too and learn how to act like a human" Hunk said getting back to the chopper "See you, sir!" Vector yelled and Hunk waved his hand, The chopper went off and Vector put on his mask that Hunk made to him, It was a scary looking gas mask It was a bulletproof and at the center bottom there was a symbol and It had an Aqua light vision on the eyes, Vector turned to house and examined it but after he looked at the window he saw the team was looking at him after he saw his team they all closed the window and went inside ..."What the hell?..." He said after few seconds he walked in the house and in the living room the team was sitting at the fireplace.

-Vector-

I went into living room and saw my team sitting at the fireplace "Hey" I said waiting for a response but they were quiet except for one "Oh that's my dude Vector!" Beltway said he gave me a hug and I hugged him back and give him a brofist "Nice to see you too Beltway" I said, I haven't seen him for a long time but he was like a brother to me but not that close, Everyone in the room was looking at me I think I have to do the first shot "My name is Vector the Recon of the team" I said with my deep and killing voice "My name is Lupo the team leader" She said "I'm Spectre the sniper" He said with a Russian accent "This is Bertha the Medic" She said "You know me, brother, I'm the Juggernaut" Beltway said, And the other member was quiet for some reason but after I looked at her She was shy and blushing "Hey Christine..." I said "Ah. Hey, I'm. Four-Eyes" She said.

"That was Hunk, right? ... The man was talking to you" Lupo said "True" I said "Well...Welcome to Wolfpack everybody to know each other I'm gonna set a dinner so we need after 30 minutes, And one more thing It seem's Umbrella set our room's upstairs to get settled" She said and they all nodded "I help you Lupo" Both of the girl's said.

I walked upstairs and opened my room It was dark inside which I let it that way, There was one more room in there which was the bathroom, I sit down to the floor like a Japanese style and opened the window letting the moonlight shy my room and start waiting.

After 30 minutes someone knocked my door I walked and opened the door It was Bertha with Civilian outfits "Hey there Vector, The dinner is ready ... And you haven't changed your outfits ?" She said looking at me "I won't be coming" I said and closed the door slowly and sit back where I was

-Four-Eyes-

I sat on the chair with everybody and then Bertha come to view "Vector is not coming" She said "And why is that? " Lupo said "I don't know he even didn't take off his outfit"

"At first day If he would be like this..." Lupo said but cut off by me "No..." They all looked at me "The reason that he's not coming is his past ... I go get him" I said as I was leaving the room "What makes you think that you can get him here he's a monster like Hunk" Lupo cut off "Because he knows me" I shouted back and left the room and start walking upstairs as I reached the door I knocked few times but didn't get a response I knocked again but still nothing... "Vector are you in there?" I said.

-Vector-

"The Hunk must be coming here man lets find the car keys and get the fuck out!" "AHHH!" "*Cough* Fuck... You kid *Shot*" ... "Come on kid"

I was shaking my head left to right trying to forget this memory "Your name is Vector" ... "Welcome to USS Vector"

"Vector ... Vector ... Vector!" I got out my thought's by someone as I come back to the real world I sensed someone was holding my head and my left shoulder as I looked I saw Four-Eyes in front of me on her knees right next to me "Are you okay?" She said as I looked at her, Amazed by her beauty "Ah...Hey ... Yeah, I'm fine" I said, "Are you sure do you want me to go call Bertha to check on you?" She said with worried voice "No...I'm fine really Four-eyes" I said looking at her "*Sigh* You were thinking your past again didn't you? " She said, I nodded her "You have to let go Vector... Let me help you" She said holding my mask I reached her both hands to "Don't worry just let me help," She said with a smile on her face "Okay..." I said with a cheerful voice, She slowly opened my mask and put it aside I looked up and met her eyes, She was blushing and amazed by what she saw "Wow...You.. Changed so much ... And got so much handsome Vector" She said as I blushed too "Ahh... Thank you Four-Eyes" I said, "You know my name Vector..." As she smiled at me "Christine" I smiled at her "Come on the dinner is gonna be cold let's go" She said as I followed when we reached the stairs she held my hand "You have to protect me just in case if I fall" She said looking at me with a huge smile "You got it " I said we walked downstairs holding hand's when we reached the dinner room the team members looked at us and we took our seat "Hey Vector" Lupo Said "Sorry for kept you guys waiting" I said with my deep voice "Well lets eat then" Beltway said as we started eating "Wow Lupo this is delicious" Bertha said "You girls got credits too for helping you know" Lupo said smiling at the girls.

"Well, how did you guys joined the USS" Beltway said "Well... I kicked out from military for ... Dropping the vodka that my High command carrying" He said as we laughed "Wow damn dude That vodka must be valuable If they kicked you for that" Beltway said.

"What about you Beltway," I said "Ah well Blew my leg up ... But the umbrella was known that I was a demolition expert and they saw potential in me so that's why they made a deal with me a new leg and more stuff to blew up and I just jumped in" He said.

"I didn't have a special excuse joining in they just accepted me as Field medic that's all," Bertha said as we nodded.

"My mother was working in Umbrella Corporation and I was a fan of her work, She trained me and I became a Field Scientist," Four-Eyes said as I smiled to her Its almost like we shared the same story.

"I was like Bertha but I had to kill my husband with my bare hands to save my kids from him that moment Umbrella Realised that I lost my hesitation and put me in Team leader" Lupo said almost sound like she wanted to tell everybody that how dangerous that she is, I looked everybody and they all was facing the Lupo "What about you Vector?" She said.

"I...I saw my parents died in front of me when I was 12 ... They died by Rogue UBSC soldiers that raided our house ... I was the next one that joins the funeral, I took the gun from my father's safe and the pencil I took one out stabbing his neck and other 2 by pistol after few minutes Hunk came and took me to the Command ... I had nothing left to lose so I accepted his offer and Joined the USS" I said as They all looked at me with worried eyes "I'm sorry Vector..." Beltway said "Yeah ... Comrade, It must be hard on you" Spectre said "It must be hard to forget Vector" Bertha joined the chat, At my right, Four-Eyes was holding my hand "Wow...Vector we... Didn't know " She said with sad looking eyes at me "Yeah... Thanks, guys" I said "But... Just to you know Vector, We all family here and we all got each other's back got it ?" She said as I looked each other of them.

And that's when I realized that I haven't lost everything I still have people to protect and someone to die for.


	3. Chapter 3

-Vector-

It was the third day of our Operation Raccoon City, I was the one woke up first and examine my surroundings we were still at the safe zone at the window I saw Spectre guarding the front side of the safe zone watching outside of the window at the couch Beltway sleeping over the food he ate, At behind me Lupo sleeping on the bed and the corner of the bed there was Bertha Next to me Four-Eyes was on the couch sleeping her left hand was holding her head to not fall down, I was amazed by her beauty again how cute she is when sleeping I got up with holding my shoulder, It was feeling better the wound seems not hurting me anymore thanks to Four-Eyes and Bertha, I walked to Four-Eyes and grabbed her like wedding style holding her head close to my stomach, I walked to the bed where I was sleeping and Lay her down and put the blanket on her and I smiled again ... After that I walked to the cart I was carrying and see that the vodka was still there seems Spectre didn't check what's inside I grabbed the Vodka and walked next to Spectre.

"Enjoying the view?" I said "Ehh... It's getting worst out there" He said "Yeah...I wonder when we will get out this shit hole" I said with deep voice "Everwhere is a ... Shit hole Vector" Spectre said with a sad tone "Heh Your right ... But the shit hole you talking about can't be worse than this " I said "You... Got point there eh..." Spectre said, "So let's put the chair upside down then ..." I said and then he looked at me "Hmm?" He said with long confusing voice "Here ya go pal" I said handing him Vodka bottle "Holy mother of Russia!" He shouted "Shhh the team is sleeping," I said he grabbed the vodka and put his mask down and start drinking "Wow...Okay then... I take the night watch" as I grabbed my assault rifle... "Don't go near the window without your helmet the air conditioner will work on only in the house," I said and he nodded "Thank you Vector," He said enjoying his Vodka "Pff... Russians" I said as I looked out of the window to see a group running away from Infected group, The man was holding shotgun right next to him was a red haired girl carrying a small girl, I recognized the man that was the police officer we ordered to kill "Leon Kennedy huh... I got you again" As I aimed my gun I realized My team will be wake up from their sleep If I shot my gun It would be loud, I reached my right pocket and unclip it and take out an M4 silencer I grabbed the silencer and put it on the muzzle of the M4, I aimed at him at the head as I about the pull the trigger there was an earthquake , I looked out the window to see what's going on, There was a B.O.W with nothing we see so far at right side of his arm there was a ball looked like an eye ... That's when I realized that was the B.O.W that got HUNK.

The earthquake was waked the team up and they all was questioning "Whats going on ?" "The B.O.W in the lab got out and he's following our target" I yelled "Then let it follow, let him kill the target," Bertha said a few seconds later we got a radio call "Delta Team are you there ?" The radio said it sound like the command "We copy command" Lupo said "We detected B.O.W in your area your new mission is to eliminate the B.O.W and take a sample of it" Command said, I pressed the radio button to talk to command "Sir the B.O.W seems like following our target...The Leon S. Kennedy with other 2 civilians " I said "Good 2 bird's with 1 rock, We will support you with our B.O.W the tyrant ...Four-Eyes you got the access to use the B.O.W ...Good Lu-" Before he finishes his talk I pressed the button "Command is there any sign of Alpha Team and their Team Leader Hunk ?" I said "Negative actually there are no life signs except for one but he's not responding," He said "That must be their team leader," I said "Maybe ... We will try to inform you but focus on your main mission first ...Command out" "Copy that Delta team is moving out, " Lupo said as we all followed her "Wolfpack get all the ammo and supplies you can we deploying in 2 minutes" Lupo yelled as we said Rodger and start putting the mags on our belt and pouch.

I equipped my M4 and checked the mag and then my pistol, "Ready" I said and they nodded we walked downstairs when we reached the front door I stacked up with Beltway and kick the door open and clear the area from the infected few meters away from our safe house there was a pod dropped by we readied our weapons and waited for the pod to hatch few second later the pod exploded and tyrant come to view...Looking at us with his white eyes he started to walk toward us ... "He's coming...Four-Eyes?" I said "Yeah yeah...Just a sec" She said typing something on her arm monitor, When he started to get close by he got in combat position "Four-Eyes? he's closing" Lupo said "As he closed and ready to throw a punch at us he stopped and turned around seems like he was in our control "That was a close one " Beltway said "Delta team move out" Lupo said as we nodded and start walking down the street, The tyrant was on our front walking like a Terminator.

When we reached the next street there was just chaos the government forces was dead, laying down the floor we didn't stop to examine their body I was on the left side watching the windows see any infected to come by ... I was so careful that I suspected an infected come from the sky as I think maybe the government forces was got infected by T-Virus I watched the forces on the floor and I saw one moving like an Infected and It was about to catch Four-Eyes leg, I quickly raised my m4 at the Infected and Shot his brain out.

The team looked at the dead Infected and then me "Nice shot" Four-Eyes said "Thanks" I said with my deep voice as we start moving again "Careful by your surroundings " Lupo said, "What happened here ?" Beltway said "The B.O.W? " Bertha said "Probably" Spectre joined the chat As my left an Infected came out of nowhere, but I was expecting that something like this would happen, I blocked the Infected with my M4 and unbolt my Pistol with my left hand and shot his both knee and make him fall over after that I shot his head an Infected Group came to view, The team readied their weapons and start shooting at the Infected, When I finish putting the pistol on my belt I raised my M4 and start shooting at the Infected Group, Four-Eyes was using her Monitor the Tag the targets as she did the tyrant rushed and start attacking and stomping the Infected "Fuck yeah! Look at him go " Beltway said and dropping a grenade next to another infected Group "Why are there so many! Shize" Bertha said "The dead forces... They smell the dead body's that's why they here!" Lupo said " I was listening to their conservation and shooting at the same time when I was out of ammo I flicked the clip to my left and put the mag inside in M4 it was the fastest reloading technique that my master taught me, I started to walk with the team to finish dealing the Infected but soon as we walked we saw a 2-3 Infected dropped on our feet, Me and some members looked up to see what's going on It was Spectre taking a sniper position "Spectre see you can find a way to distract them all!" Lupo said on the radio "Copy that" Spectre responded, After few seconds an another group was on our behind I turned to shot em but a Dog K9 came to view and start charging at me, When It charged I shot his chest but It was not enough to put him down, He jumped at me and made me fall down I used my hands to block his neck to not bite me, I used my knife to stab his neck and the dog started to struggle and then he was done I threw him off me and start burst fire on the Infected Group "Four-Eyes on our back!" Lupo said "Understood, " She said as she starts tagging the group behind after 1-2 seconds tyrant start charging at the Infected in front of us, The tyrant was punching and kicking the Infected instantly I thought that what would happen when this big guy went rogue and how would we kill it?.

"Lupo There is a gas station over here ... I suggest blowing ... Would do the distraction" Spectre said, "Copy Do it!" Lupo said and then few shots can be heard and then a huge explosion, The zombie group turned around to start running to the explosion zone "Nice job Spectre" I said "Your welcome comrades...Huh...Cyka!" He said on the radio "Spectre ?" Bertha said We could hear the few shots and battle screams on the radio "Licker! a big one!" Spectre yelled on the radio as I heard I started to run the closest apartment building and start parkour climbing up when I reached the top of the building I looked for the Gas station explosion ..."There ..." If he would be able to shot the gas station he must be little bit away and be able to shot so he might be at the north-west side of here I think and start running building the building "Lupo, I'm running spectre's location" I said as still running "Copy that be careful " Lupo responded "Vector you need to activate your bacon so we can follow you" Four-Eyes said "Good idea" I responded and activated my beacon to follow me on radar "Be careful Vector" Four-Eyes said and it make me think, she really do care about me like the way I do to her "Don't Worry ...Out" I said and close the radio, When I reached the spectres location I raised my M4 and searched the area And then I saw a Body fly toward me It was Spectre, His body hit mine and made me fall over I looked to see who threw at me.

It was Licker a next level dangerous B.O.W It was a blind creature but Its ears were really good and that's what its weapon was, I take out my sidearm and start shooting at the Licker After hitting few times at Its body and head It fall down from the building "Piece of shit..." I said and start check on Spectre "Hey ... Spectre wake up come on" Spectre shaken his head and started slowly to get up from the ground I offered help by opening my hand and telling him "Take my hand" He took my head and got up easily "Thanks, Vector comrade" He said with cheerful voice "No problem" I said and a licker used its long lick to grab my m4 from my behind I fall down to floor and saw another licker was behind Spectre, I threw the m4 belt off my body so I don't get sucked up by the licker after that I took out my sidearm and told Spectre to "Get Down!" So he did and I started to spray my weapon at the Licker, It resisted the bullets but not the entire mag and fell down from the building when I turned around to shot the other one After 2 shots It used its licker to grab my weapon, After It took my weapon I watched Its move and take out my knife and get ready to hand to hand combat I saw It charge at me and so I, I jumped to slice his head when we hit the ground It used its licker to grab my body but before It do that I grabbed Its licker and wrap around my body to force It toward me so I can slice down its body when our body hit each other I stabbed deeply on the Licker and It started to struggle It seems It Triying to use Its claws to stab me, But I was got the advantage I used my body to go left and right and dodge Its attacks and start going more deeply on the Licker stab But after that a gun shot was heard and next thing I saw Licker's brain were blew up by sniper bullet, I threw the body to floor and start getting the knife back from its body "I got him" Spectre said "Nice shot Spectre " I said with tired voice "Come on...The others" He said and I nodded and started followed him by jumping and running on rooftops.

When we reached the ground we saw our team coming toward us and next thing was Spectre was on his knees, I rushed to help him by taking him on my shoulder "Hey you okay Spectre ?" I said looking at him and walking toward the team "Da ... Just tired..." He said as I examine his body seem's like there was something wrong on his leg and seemed like he was bleeding "Shit ...Wait... Are you infected ?" I said looking at him "Da...Probably ... I don't know" He said and then the team rushed in "What happened ?" Bertha said "A group of Lickers attacked ... I think he's infected" I said looking at the team "Okay we can fix this ..." Bertha said "Hold on Bertha" Four-Eyes said and started to collect some of his blood and start checking it "Yeah he's infected hold on Spectre" Four-Eyes took out Anti-Viral Spray from her belt and start spraying on the wound "This should work Bertha can you stop the bleeding so we don't have to deal with another group ?" Four-Eyes said and Betha nodded taking out First-Aid Spray.

And then Four-Eyes came toward me "What about you Vector ?" Four-Eyes said looking deeply into my eyes, It was awkward and I wasn't expecting her to question me out of nowhere "Ah... I'm fine don't worry" I said with a cheerful voice and then next thing was more awkward she rushed to hug me and so I started to blush "Don't go alone like that ever again!..." She said as I hugged back "I'm sorry... I had to help him" I said with a sad tone "We need you ... I need you Vector ... Don't go rush in without us " She said with a sad tone "You have my word " I said looking at her I can tell that she can see me behind the mask and follow my eyes "How cute" Beltway said at the back and then I let go Four-Eyes "Ah yeah... The mission ...So ... Lupo ?" I said with awkward voice, Lupo giggled a little and said "Okay the B.O.W let's go, everybody ... Spectre, you good ?" Lupo said and He nodded seems like Bertha and Four-Eyes are really good at their job by treating people "Okay then let's move out" Lupo yelled and I looked to see where was the Tyrant "Four-Eyes where is our B.O.W ?" I said questioning her "Ah... You were not the one got attack by Lickers They took him out ... That's why I needed you ... You are the only one I can trust when I'm in danger " She said looking at me "I'm sorry...for leaving the team like that I just ...don't wana see any of you die ... especialy you.." I said looking away from her and then she grabbed my hand "We together now " She said and then I looked at her again, "We are ..." As I smiled behind my mask and focus on the mission.

I hope one Day I can tell her how I fell about her, as I said to myself We walked down the street with our weapons, ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for keep you guys waiting but I had to think of the story and how it continues I had to take care some of the business in real life but here you go a long chapter of Crying Death**

-Vector-

We were walking down the street for 30 minutes, It seems that there are not much any Infected left, but that leaves a question... Where they go?, I thought maybe they went the B.O.W's Location or the border of the city, and Lupo agreed... Well, I wasn't gonna complain but It was really getting boring without shooting a target... At least Four-Eyes is here, I was looking at her to make sure she's safe... Well, of course, she is the one of the best in the Corp. But she's talented in B.O.W Stuff, well I did see her on the battlefield she's good as like any U.S.S Soldier's, But I have to make sure she's safe... Keep her alive, so I can tell her that I love her... As I thought about her a hand reached my shoulder and I looked to see who is it, It was Lupo "You still didn't tell her?" She said "I will, " I said with uncomfortable voice "It's really getting boring seeing you two being shy ... Listen to me Vector" She said as I looked at her "You are one of the best in the U.S.S, you can take out an entire army of Infected by yourself, how hard is to say I love you?" She said as I put my right finger on my mouthpiece like *Shhh* And then "You, not Shushing me you Shushing yourself" She said with a little angry voice as I looked away and raised my Rifle and moving front of the team.

15 Minutes later we reached a large area, there was too much dead Infected on the floor and the streets seems like there is a military outpost at end of the street, We regroup and think what should we do "Lupo I checked the outpost there are a small group of survivors and small squad of military personnel" I said reporting, "Command You get that?" She said "Copy that take out the outpost and resume following the B.O.W," Command said as we Rodger him and planned our attack "Spectre and Beltway go up to the building west side of the outpost Spectre will provide Sniper Support and Beltway will make an entrance with his Grenade Launcher" "Copy that" Spectre said "Hehe Boom!" Beltway said like always he's happy to blow stuff up "Bertha, Four-Eyes, You are with me soon as Beltway take out that gate we going in Kill everyone on sight" As the girl's Rodger her "Vector You will take out the sniper's and the Guard's up there so we can proceed with no backups of the enemy" She said as I Copy her "Okay let's go" She said as we all move out "Come on Spectre" Beltway said as they kick the door open and start running upstairs and taking their position, Before I go I start checking my mag's and gadgets and I saw Four-Eyes doing the same, I started to walk toward her slowly and "Hey Four-Eyes Uhh..." I said blushing lightly ... I have to say it "Hmm?" She was confused but seems like she was ready for something ... Something I gonna say "Be careful in there" I said ... Damm it what was wrong with me? why can't I just say it "Oh ... Thanks, you too" She said with a disappointing voice and then she starts walking with Lupo And Bertha, I watched her go for few seconds and I started to walk to the outpost at the back with my Camouflage... I'm not gonna get out of here until I say I love her...

-Four-Eyes-

I let out a sigh I was so sure that he's gonna say it... Oh well, I think he's really shy ... But a sweetheart and handsome on the other hand too "Still nothing?" Lupo said as I looked at her and said "Yeah...*Sigh* I think he's still not prepared to say it" I said with sad voice "Don't worry ... Give him some time he's not that shy guy but...Eh, nevermind" She said looking away "What?" I said questioning her "Well his parents... His Master... Everyone he loved and cared has died ... He's probably worried that he's gonna lose you too... You are the only one he's carrying about now" She said as I start to remember what's Vector been through... I'm the only one that in his life right now, of course, he cares about Wolfpack too but love was his priority ... Without it he probably never be himself again... Or without him, I would be myself too... "He's not gonna lose me," I said as we moved in the position.

-Vector-

I sneaked up behind the sniper and hold his head and sliced his neck open and instantly kill him, I start moving to the second sniper as I grabbed a brick and throw it next o him, he looked at the brick with a confused face "What the hell?" He said as I charged and kick him to the wall he let go out a painful moan but grabbed his mouth to don't let out any sound of him and then I quickly grabbed my knife and stabbed him at bottom at the head, he looked at my eyes and slowly fall over to the floor I grabbed my knife and said "Snipers are out I'm moving the guard's position" on the radio "Copy that" Lupo said as I jumped and landed on the guard top and start aim at the other guard head and shot him after that I hold the guard down and shot his head and pressed my radio button again "The guards are down Beltway your up" I said as an Explosive grenade come to view and then a huge explosion I took cover behind the sandbags and saw huge squad of military personnel with confused face "What the hell is going on!" They were questioning other not knowing what's going on, Lupo and other's started to walk inside with weapons on their hands aiming at the troopers, BAM BAM BAM sounds of weapons can be heard the troopers were falling to the floor one by one, I jumped down to the guard spot and raised my M4 and start rushing at the troopers, I took 3 of them out and unholster my knife and pistol when I was rushing one behind he heard me and turned around but it was too late for him, I kicked his rifle and then do 180 degrees powerful kick on him the other troopers saw me kicking the other troop as I do the kick I safety roll and moved to cover and take out a flash grenade and throw it at them, They stopped firing and start screaming the flash hit their eyes and it really hurt them, as they stopped firing I get out of my cover and shot one of the trooper knee and made him fall to his knees as I rolled behind his back and start shooting at two in the head and then I turned to stab the other one in behind the neck as I looked my back I saw a trooper aiming his weapon at me and then BAM a clear headshot from the distance... It was Spectre, I waved him like thanks and then turned start reloading my M4 and then the rest of the Girls reached up with me "Leave some of us Vector" Bertha said "Keep up" I said with cheerful voice and turned to start shooting at the troops, As I took cover again I saw one of the troopers sneaking behind Four-Eyes "Four-Eyes! Behind YOU!" I yelled I couldn't risk taking the shot it was really hard but soon as I yell Four-Eyes used her SMG and used It back to hit the guy in the face and made him fall over and then she started to spray down on the guy and turned to me "Thanks, Vector!" She yelled, "Come on we almost there!" I said as they nodded and then a Truck with LMG on the top came to view, we moved back to cover "Now what ?" Bertha said, "Beltway do you have a shot on that vehicle?" Lupo said on the radio "On it, Lupo" Beltway said taking out his grenade launcher, after few seconds a loud shot can be heard and then BOOM the front side of the truck was done and the gunner was blown into pieces "Nice shot Beltway" I said, "You welcome brother!" He said on the radio as we checked from the corner see any enemies left but it was too quiet "Spectre do you see any targets from up there?" Lupo said "Negative...Nothing" He said with stopping voice "Copy that let's regroup," She said as we did and checked the outpost, after few minutes of checking I kicked one of the doors open and heard a scream but not like Infected or anything It was a fear scream, I aimed my flashlight and see where the sound coming from there was few survivors here but not the ones we looking for but there were few cops and scientist here "Squad I found the survivors at the warehouse" I said as they rushed to my location "Hmm... What do we have here " Lupo said looking at the survivors "Command we found the survivors at the outpost, eliminate them? " She said with no hesitation "Negative, there are a large squad U.S.S soldiers coming to your location, Leave the rest of them go up to the rooftop we called a chopper to pick you up and send to another location over," Command said as we reached the rooftop ... We waited for 1-2 minutes and then the chopper came to view and landed we started to get in as we in we start to get up to the sky, I tried to close the Chopper door but then I felt something was forcing me to stop like someone is holding it, and then a saw Four-Eyes was grabbed by something or someone and then I saw someone using the same camouflage as I do "FOUR-EYES!" I yelled looking at her carried away and then I get up not minding how we are up and opened the door and jumped out of the chopper "VECTOR NOOOOO!" I heard back on the chopper but I ignored, I was 50 meters away from the ground but luckily I ended up land on some rusty bed but I didn't risk it and safety roll to make sure don't get damaged because I need every bone and health to get back Four-Eyes.

-Chopper-

"Lupo we need to land and get them back!" Beltway said "I know I know ... Command we got a problem" She said on the radio "What's going on?" The command said "Four-Eyes is captured and Vector went to go get her back, We nee-" She was cut off by Command "Negative Wolf Leader Go back to HQ there is nothing you can do for them" He said, "What are you talking about?" "The Government will use the nuke lier bomb on Raccoon City in 2 days we are pulling out all our forces back to HQ do you copy?" He said as the squad looked at each other "Nuke? Okay I like go BOOM but the entire city?" Beltway said "Dumbass the Vector and Four-Eyes are still in the city," Bertha said with angry voice "Geez Bertha" Beltway said back to her "We need to... Go save them, Lupo," Spectre said but she was still on the radio "Sir we can still save them and get out of the Raccoon City" She said "Negative Lupo we deploying the mindless B.O.W's to the city so no one leaves alive, that means you have no allies but yourself" He said "We take our chance Command we never leave our family members behind" She said with serious voice "So be it then, Wolfpack your on your own" He said and closed the radio, "Pilot land the chopper at the closest rooftop" Lupo said and then a few minutes later we were back on the ground. "Let's go Wolfpack, Spectre you take point," Lupo said and then they proceed.

-Vector-

Soon as I landed the roof I get up from the bed I landed and start rushing downstairs to catch up the people who captured Four-Eyes "I'm coming Christine Hang on" I said to myself, when I reached the bottom level of the building I get out to see where the Four-Eyes at I saw 2 military trucks one of them was moving to somewhere another one was seems acting as a decoy but I wasn't that stupid to get a trick like that, I activated my camouflage and sneaked up the other truck next to it there were 2 troops smoking a cigarette, I climbed the trashcan and the building to get on top of the truck, when I reached the top of the truck I jumped and clean stabbed one of the troops head and then I used my pistol to shot another one's knee, he let out a loud scream and then I rushed him and grabbed his head and slammed into truck but not that too hurtful because I need to know where the other truck is headed "Where are they headed?" I said calmly "AHH!...WHAT?" He said looking at me scared "The other truck tell me where is headed!" I yelled at him "I...I can't" He resisted, and then I saw an Infected coming toward us and then I got an idea, I grabbed the troop over the head and use it as a meatshield "Tell me where is headed or you be his dinner," I said "No! NO! Please! ... Okay.. Okay just kill it please!" He said butIcouldn't risk killing the Infected before I know the location of the truck "Tell me where are they!" I yelled again "West! 750 Meters forward and 500 Meters Left!" He said and I thanked him, But still ... "Thanks," I said Grabbed his pistol and shot the Infected knees and then I throw the mag away and put a bullet in the chamber and handed to the troop "Good luck," I said as he looked at me, "NO ... Wait I can't shot him with 1 bullet!" He said "Kill It and earn your life asshole," I said getting on the truck before I go I saw him aiming at the Infected but he missed "Well too bad," I said to myself and drive away.

I reached the location he said It was a small outpost and easy to get in plus the troops were distracted overshooting the B.O.W's the Umbrella sent, I activated my camouflage and climbed up to building and landed to the outpost, I could hear all the gunfire and the explosion at the gate and the troops were losing so I had to hurry up and save Four-Eyes, I sneaked up behind one of the High-Rank troop and broke his neck and then I activated my suitability that I can mimic him after that I walked to the door and used my key card to get in, I looked at my surroundings there was not much cover here but I won't need it when I kill all these assholes down with this place, I deactivated my camouflage and walk where they keep Four-Eyes and then I saw one of the troops sitting on the wall and seems he noticed me and start walking toward me, when he get close to me he tried to grab my shoulder but I unholster my knife and sliced his neck and leave him on the floor and start moving on again, "Where are you Four-Eyes?" I said to myself looking for her ... and then I heard a sound downstairs sounds like an interrogation, I slowly walk downstairs and reached the door and activated my camouflage.

-Four-Eyes-

I woke up from my consciousness by someone shaking my head "Wakey wakey Umbrella's puppet" A girl's voice said I got up and felt my hands are tied I looked up to see who was talking, It was a woman with white tactical uniform and It had common look like Vector, She had ponytail and black hair, like Vector he equipped with tactical pistol and knife I guess she's Recon unit "What do you want?" I said angry "Well I'm Willow and you must be?" she said with no emotion "Fuck off," I said, I'm not gonna cooperate with this bitch that captured me "Well listen... You don't have to be so hostile but right now If you don't tell me where your team is they all gonna die" She said with friendly tone "What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned "Umbrella is killing everyone in Raccoon City even their troops, The streets are crawling B.O.W's and their troops killing the people at the City Border ... In other word's your Squad was sent to Raccoon City to dirt their secrets so you guys are the one's know everything about Umbrella and they know what you know so that's why they gonna kill your Squad" She said ... Are they gonna kill my Squad? Lupo, Bertha, Spectre, Beltway, Vector...Vector no... No Umbrella was the one recruited us and gave us second chance "No that's not true! They won't kill their best soldiers! they are the one's give us second chance" I said and then I heard a loud sound like something dropped to the floor, Willow and I silenced a few seconds and looked up and then we ignore the moment and continue chat "Second chance? You mean your guy's parents? and children? no they are the one kill your and your squad parents to recruit you" She said and I got in shocked my mom was found dead In the lab and they said she got poisoned and I did check her body It was true ... What is going on? "Shut up!" I said angrily "You better cut my ties and let me go before I make you my personal experiment," I said threatening her "Heh good luck with that, Seem's like your not gonna cooperate with us ... then goodbye" She said taking out her knife, I was giving up there was nothing I can do here so I closed my eyes but then I heard someone ... Is that him?

-Vector-

"Touch her and you're DONE!" I yelled aiming my pistol at the woman "Hmm? Who the hell are you?" She said slowly reaching her pistol but I'm not that blind, I shot once in her stomach and she fell down and then I rushed to Four-Eyes "Are you okay?"I said looking at her eyes "You came back, Vector" She said blushing and so I and then "Watch out!" She said and I rolled to the left to avoid the attack and then I aimed my pistol at her again and so does she and we start to spray out weapons at each other until we ran out of ammo, when we ran out ammo we both got out cover and ready our knife "Go on then" I said and she start rushing at me and so She tried to stab me but I blocked her with my Left hand and then I rolled at her bottom hand and got her on hand block but she was know how to fight to so she avoid the block by kicking my leg and made me fall over and then she tried to stab my head but I stopped her with my left hand stabbed her right stomach with my knife and she felt the pain in her body and let go of me after that I kicked her off to the wall and grabbed my pistol and changed the Clip and aimed down at her, but before I pull the trigger I heard Four-Eyes "Vector hold on!" She said and I walked at her and Cut her ties and we both walked to the woman "How do you know about our parents?" Four-Eyes said to her, I was confused what does she mean by parents? " *Cough* Here..." She said handed a datapad and then my radio was turned green "Yes? " I said, "Vector This is Command what is your sitrep?" Command said "Sir, I rescued Four-Eyes and on our own," I said looking at the woman with a pistol in my hand "The rest of the squad will catch up with you and there is a problem ... in 2 day's there will be no Raccoon City the government confirmed using Nuke on the City so ... Go to this location and get in the safehouse we will send a chopper to get you out ... Good luck son" He said "Thank you, sir, out," I said turning off my radio "Four-Eyes let's go?" I said looking at her "Vector look ..." She said handing me a datapad, There was our team parents list on it and they all were mission objective to kill..."What the...That mean's the Umbrella killed our parents?" I said to her but before she answer I got shot in the left side of my stomach the bullet proof vest didn't stop the pain I guess It was 45. Caliber ammo, I fell to the floor and told Four-Eyes to take cover, I rolled to the right side and took cover and start aim at the woman but heard another shot I signaled Four-Eyes to close her eyes to not get flashed by my grenade so she did and I throw to the woman location "AHHH... DAMM IT!" She yelled and I start spray at her BAM BAM 5 shot to her body and the head and she was done... "Argh..." I let out a small painful moan ... I looked to my stomach see a bullet hole but It didn't go through by stomach so the bullet is still in there, I hold my wound and start pressure on it and then Four-Eyes reached me "Oh my god ... Vector are you okay?" She said looking at me, She sat me down the closest wall and start looking at the wound "Okay ... The bullet is still in there Vector we need to get it out" She said and I nodded "What about you? did they do something to you?" I said with worried and painful voice "How cute... They won't do anything to me when I still have you on my side " She said, "No they won't heh..." I let out a small laugh and cut by pain, Her hand's reached inside my wound after few seconds she got the bullet out "There we go ... I'm not Bertha but... I know how to treat boy's well hehe" She said looking at me "I won't need any Medic's when I have you, " I said blushing her "Hehe... Come on handsome lets got out of here" She said using her Medical Spray at my wound "Ahh... Thank you ...Come on the squad must be outside" I said as we rushed upstairs, We got our stuff and her gadgets back and then got outside ... The government force were all died but it was quiet ... too quiet but then we saw the rest of the squad coming toward us.

"Vector, Four-Eyes you alright?" Beltway said coming toward us "Yeah we are fine, listen-" I was cut off by a flying fuel tank "Holy shit!" Lupo yelled "RUN!" Bertha yelled as we rushed to cover, we dodged the tank but then something came to view... a Tyrant "What the hell I thought these assholes were on our side" I said, "They are Rogue B.O.W's they kill everyone on sight!" Lupo yelled as we moved out of our cover and start shooting at the B.O.W, We shot his head and some part of his body but then he started to run toward us ignoring our shots and covering his face I grabbed Four-Eyes and rolled her to left side and the rest of the group was rolled to right ... "Are you okay? "I said checking her "Yeah ... Thanks" She said looking at me and the B.O.W but then a bus was coming toward us, Seem's another B.O.W was joined the party I grabbed Four-Eyes hand and start running away from the bus but then we were cut off the bus was blocking our way to reach the squad, It seem's It's just me and Four-Eyes but then a fire hit the Tyrant face It was a sniper shot ... "Come on Vector ... stick your gun in his face" Spectre said ... "Nice to see you too comrade," I said aiming at my gun to tyrant and then Four-Eyes joined at me too, We started shooting at Tyrant's face and the body we were doing fine until Tyrant let out a loud scream and run toward us we both rolled to different side but I kept shooting Tyrant to only focus on me but so he did, he tried to grab me by the neck but I dodged It but then he kicked me hard toward to car... It was a powerful hit but I had still control of my body and rolled to my back and kept shooting but then he started to focus on Four-Eyes "Ah shit! no..." I said to myself Rushing at Four-Eyes, The tyrant grabbed the car and thrown at her but she rolled to dodge it but before she could get up the Tyrant was rushing at her, I grabbed her and pushed her aside and take the hit the Tyrant grabbed me and throw me at the metal spike It hit my shoulder and It hurt like hell the spike was got through my shoulder It was not too long though I could still get out It was too painful and then the tyrant start to focus again on the Four-Eyes "VECTOR!" She yelled with worried tone "Argh...Fuck!" I let out a painful moan but I was losing my consciousness ... No... Not yet ... Until she's safe "I grabbed the spike and start pushing myself to get out "Argh...Al...Almost! Come on!" I got out and fall to the floor, I was bleeding so badly but I had to keep going I looked at the fuel tank and saw It's leaking fuel, hmm I got an idea If I can move him over the Fuel tank I can give the signal to Spectre to shot the Tank ... I would not survive though but who cares... I grabbed my pistol and start firing at the Tyrant, He stopped focusing on Four-Eyes and rushed at me but in the meantime, he couldn't see the fuel tank so I rolled and he hit the tank, he was covered in fuel and anything but I stayed on the ground holding my wound I was out of stamina "Ah shit ... Spectre the Tank... Shoot it!" I said on the radio "What?" Spectre said, "Shot the tank !" I yelled on the radio "But you too close" Spectre said "Hold on Vector! What are you doing?" Lupo said on the radio "Don't worry about me people! For fuck sake, Spectre shot it!" I yelled again "Vector! NO! Get out of there!"Four-Eyes said with sad tone "Hold on Vector we coming ... Just wait for a second" Bertha said on the radio and then The tyrant start to walk toward me and tried to slam my head but I moved it to left and right to avoid it but then He grabbed my neck "Argh... Sho..t It!" And then Bam a loud explosion last thing I saw was Four-Eyes on the cover looking at me with tears on her eyes, well long as she's safe I was happy but only I could just say I love her would be my last wish ... I was flying over Tyrant's hand but he let go and I hit my head and body to bus and fall to the ground and then all went black but I was still able to hear my surrandings and feel the pain on my body ... the pain was too much ...This is it I guess...bguess...But then I heard light steps coming toward me quickly.

-Four-Eyes-

I saw the most horrific thing in my life ... Vector hit his body to the bus and fall to the ground after few seconds I got out my cover and start rushing at him but ... Something was wrong he was not moving not even an Inch ... "No...No No no... Vector no..." I said to myself when I reached him I grabbed his head and rolled over to me and put his head on my lap and saw his Gas mask was broken to half and his vest and outfit was ruined,And there was a clean hole on his shoulder and he was bleeding badly there was too much wound on him that he couldn't handle...No he will leave... We will leave this pace together... "No...Vector... Please no..."I started crying the tears fell on my cheeks and to him ... I was keep calling his name over and over hoping that he knows im here... next to him But then a hand reached to my face It was Vector's hand,my eyes wided open I thought I lost him but he was in progress of dying i guess but I was still happy that I can still fell his warm hands on my body I grabbed over him and "Vector...Stay with me! we gonna get you out of here!" I said "Four-Eyes ... Christine *Cough*" He said in pain "Save your strength," I said back still crying and with a sad tone "Guys over here we need help!" I yelled to squad and they were on their way "We are coming! Hang on!" They said as I turned to Vector "Listen..." He said as I Looked deeply to him "I...I love you Christine ... I love you" He said closed his eyes and all movement of his body was gone after a few seconds his hand fall from my face slowly and hit the ground, I was In shock and sad at the moment when he said I love you, why ... why can't I just be happy with him? I grabbed his head gently and start checking on him there must be something I can do instand of crying "No...Vector!...Please don't leave me ... I love you too! ...I love you too!!" I yelled after that the team come looking at me holding Vector. They were in shock too and sad,I grabbed him tightly and cried over him and then the team crouched down and start checking on him, Bertha started check multipile position on Vector and checked his pulse "Oh my god...He's still okay but in bad shape,we need to get him to safe house Now!" she said as we all nodded and start moving "Hang in there my love".

-To be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

-Vector-

I had to do it ... Of course, there could be another way or something but I had to do it, I had to save Four-Eyes from that tyrant by exploding the tyrant including me, well I was in bad shape anyway so I had no use for the team anymore ... A clean big wound on my shoulder, a gun shot on my stomach, and now the worst experience of my life I had my cut's and explosion wound's on my body and seem's like I broke my mask to half but it was still in one piece ... damn, this is the worst ... I was flying away with the tyrant, It seem's I was still on His hand which was my cover but then all of the movement of Tyrant was gone, seem's we got him but then I fly and hit the bus I could hear that I think ... It was Four-Eyes yelling and crying which came up in my mind that is it now over? is there an another threat? ... Ah... It was me ... She was yelling at me ... I'm sorry Four-Eyes but it had to be done ... Everything was like in slow motion on me ... The fire, The gun shot's and a big explosion and the team yelling like "COME ON! MOVE IT!" and then I heard light step's coming toward me quickly I was losing my conciseness but I was still aware thing's around me, and then I can felt a warm hand reached me and rolled me over to sky I was in bad shape and tired I was not able to move an inch on my body, and then the person who rolled me grabbed my head and put me on his/her lap and then I can hear the words "Vector! Hey, Vector Wake Up! ... Come on Don't leave me Please!" It was Four-Eyes crying and yelling with a sad tone ... I felt her tear's dropping down on my neck and face area ... Ugh... This is my final moment's any way I have to make her happy ... Just for this last time ... "Guys over here!" She yelled to call help and then I reached my hand on her face to get her attention "Christine..." I said with a tired voice "Vector! Just hold on we gonna get you out!" She said with a sad tone "Lis..ten to me" I said with a serious look on my face ... I could tell that she can still look the face I have behind the mask "Christine ... I " Said with a tired voice I was blacking out ... No, I will say it "I ... Love you" and then all of my vision was black "No...Vector!...Please don't leave me ... I love you too! ...I love you too!" I heard and then a body on top of me crying ... I'm sorry Christine but this is all I can do for you.

"Yes, Master" I was training with my master to learn his skill's and talents on hand to hand combat, every day I was learning too many things from him and about the girl's too heh I wonder why he still doesn't have a wife or someone to love ... like a girlfriend, well I couldn't ask something like that to him I still don't know him as a personality but he was like a father to me and that's all I was asking from him anyway.

After our training was done he told me I can go walk around the facility and so I thanked him and told him goodbye, I started to walk at the corridor It was night time so everywhere was empty but the light's were on which was doesn't giving me the creeps and then I heard a loud explosion but not like grenade or something I looked up and see the lighting was exploded which I ignored and start walking again but when I turned I hit someone's head, It was a girl and she was carrying a sample thingy, It was dark so I couldn't see her coming and somehow didn't hear her coming but when we hit each other I saw her dropped the sample on her hand, I reacted quickly and grabbed it before It hit the ground "Oh no! ... Oh... Wow, nice catch!" She said with a cute voice "Ah... Yeah here you go" I said handling the sample "I'm sorry by the way for hitting you ... I should be more careful" I said apologize her ... I still couldn't see her because of the dark but then a backup light turned on around us and then I can see her now It was Christine "Oh me too ... Thank you for catching for me" She said smiling at me and so did I "What's that anyway?" I asked "Oh this is my project I was on my way to get the final thing for it," She said "Can I help you? I have no better thing's to do anyway" I said offering for help "Oh yeah ... Wait you are ? ..." She said trying to look at my face seem's like the backup light was covering my face, She pulled me close to her to see me and then she shocked "Oh... You are ... Vector with HUNK ... Also the boy I saw when I got here" She said looking at me with fan eyes "And you are Four-Eyes ... Or Christine Yamanta If you allow me to call you by your name" I said and she started to blush seem's like she was surprised that I was knowing her name "Oh you know me? How?" She said looking at my eyes "Well ... When I see a cute girl I start to look up for her ... Which is called stalking hehe but in a good way of course " I said scratching my hair "Hehe ... Come on you can do better than that hehe... anyway come on this way" She said grabbing my head and start dragging me "Where are we going anyway?" It's in the biological manager's room" She said "But isn't she in there ... and her door locked? " I said "Yeah but you can help me get in right? " Yeah, anything...I mean yeah I will" I said looking at her beauty and then she turned at me she saw I'mat I'm looking at her so I quickly looked away "Hmm what? like something you see?" She said looking at me "Ahh... What? no ... I oh I think we here" I said stopping in front of the door "Ah well how are we gonna get in?" She said looking at me, "Here I show you" I said pulling her close to me, My Master HUNK teach me how to hotwire a car and the door so I was able to get in behind safe door's I started to pull the plug's out of the keypad and start hotwire it after a few second's we were in "Wow how did you do that?" She said in shock "Every Man has to know 90's hotwire from someone" I said "Which is a bad thing..." She said "Well we are in and that's what you wanted right? so how is it a bad thing?" I said with cheerful voice "Hehe I guess you're right" She said getting inside the room and so I followed her It was dark inside the room but we saw a light ahead and next to it was some sort of flower "There it is" She said "Okay I get it" I said pulling her behind me and telling her to wait for me "Be careful" She said and I nodded and carefully walking toward the light but then I stopped ... No this was too easy there is gotta be an another security that covering this flower ... I started to breathe through my mouth and saw a red light was moving up and down, I know it I started to breathe fast to see the red light and then I know now the light moves up and down in per second and I used this to my advantage, I ready my hand and focused on the flower on the sample glass I breath for the last time to see the light and then moved my hand fast as I could and grabbed the sample and pulled toward me It was close one to hit the red light but I got it I nodded Four-Eyes and she smiled at me It felt good that I was the one that makes her smile ... I never see an anybody around her or someone that try laugh or smile her, anyway I walked toward her and handed the flower "Oh my god you did it ... Thank you so much" She said and she started to move her head close to me and give me kiss on the cheek "Ah yeah no problem," I said holding my cheek She smiled and we both walked out the door but then a 2 figure in front of us "Fun is over kids" The male figure said as I stand in front of Four-Eyes she was scared, she know that we were in trouble but she was calm "Vector and Four-Eyes ... You have completed your test " He said crouch in front of me and then I recognized him and the voice It was my master "Master?" I said "Vector you just successfully broke in the room and didn't alert the alarm and Four-Eyes, you two know how to move like team good job," He said as we both smiled "So? we are not in trouble?" I said "No this was a test my boy ... Ah, ma'am, you can take your student and help finish her project in the meantime I can take Vector to his room ... Good night" Master said "Of course Hunk, Come on Christine," She said waving at my master but then I saw her face me "Well see you tomorrow Vector, It's nice meeting you" She said with happy voice "You too" I said smiling at her after that I start to walk with my master down to corridor to my cabin, "Well how is it ? " Master said "What master," I said well I already know what he means but I was trying to not to show him the way I fell about her "Your girlfriend did you like her?" He said laughing "Master ... I mean like she's cute but we are not like that right now okay?" I said with a little anger ... why people have to go so fast on things? "Alright alright ... well, how did it go? " "Well she ... kissed me..." I said looking at him "Ohoho ... there is my boy ... and the first meeting with her wow" He said in surprised "Yeah I really wanna see her again" I said "Oh there will be more than that Vector, trust me" He said with a cheerful voice "Yes Master" I said as we start walking to our cabin.

and then I was back at the hell I tried to open my eyes but I was too weak I felt I was getting dragged by 2 people and they were grabbed me from the shoulder like a friendly style "Lupo the safehouse is this way!" Bertha yelled, I guess the 2 people were dragging me is Beltway and Spectre they were the one stronger anyway and then I started to move my head to see what's going on, I saw Four-Eyes on the front sometimes he was looking at me and then looking away to cover the front side there were Infected coming toward us, I guess they were coming for me for some reason ... I looked down and see that I was dropping blood like someone just opened my entire body and splitting out everything out of me, and then the pain ... Uhh the pain on my body and then I heard someone calling me It was beltway seem's like he noticed me moving my head "Hang on brother we gonna get you out! Argh! Fuck you!" He yelled throwing a grenade at the Infected that thirsty on my blood "How is he!" Four-Eyes said ... Damn it It's bad seeing her sad like this but there is nothing I could do "I don't know he's moving his head but Watch out behind you!" He yelled and then the gunshots ... What was happening where are we going anyway in this damn city and then I felt all of my body was now just like winter ... Seem's I lost too much blood that there is no blood left to keep my body warm and then I started to black out again and all of my body movement was gone once again, "Shit we losing him!" "Give him to me beltway you clear our way!" Lupo said, It was hard to understand what they are saying but I can tell that all of their conversations It's about me and them to get out of this city "Kick that door open!" and then bam a loud crack and we were moving in "Okay uhh... Here!" I heard Bertha saying and then heard a lot of stuff was dropping down from something "Put him on the bed" She said and started to put her equipment on the table next to me "Four-Eyes, Lupo keep the pressure on that wound! Spectre check upstairs to see any medical equipment you can find! Beltway you need to cover the windows even better barricade it, there is gotta be a security lockdown" She said as they all give a nod and "Alright! I'm on it" they all said. I felt warm hands were covering up my body stop the bleeding and then Spectre came back "Bertha ... Here ... But we have a problem ... The air conditioner is ... not working here ... Vector has to remove his mask to ... treat " He said handing the medical supplies to Bertha "Ah shit ... How are we gonna ..." Bertha was thinking how they gonna remove my mask to treat my head, If they remove it without safe house air conditioner I might get Infected If my mask off ... "But there were civilians and UBSC soldiers here didn't wear a mask and they were fine," Four-Eyes said and she was right "Well let's do it then, Spectre, you go help Beltway to barricade and cover the safe house" Lupo ordered "Copy" and then he was gone "How we gone take it off it's different than our's hmm..." Lupo said with confused voice "Hold on he showed me how to do it just..." She said and reached my mask and pressed the button on my right and then a smoke came out and my night vision went off and slowly put the mask away ... Now my face was revealed to the team after all those years "Wow ... there are no injuries on the face and ... mostly he's damn handsome ..." They said "Hey focus on treating the wounds girl's come on, " Lupo said keep pressuring on the wound "Girl's his wound on the shoulder is infected It's there anything we can use to burn the wound ?" Four-Eyes said looking at the girl's "Ah hold on ... Here " She said taking out a bullet and emptying the gunpowder on the wound "This is gonna hurt like hell girl's do you think he would survive the pain after all these wounds? It's really dangerous..." Bertha said holding a lighter, "I don't know ... but ..." They were looking at each other and then I started to open my mouth and they noticed "Do ... Do it" I said with a weak voice "Vector! But ... you sure?" Lupo said "Yeah..." I repeat myself and then Four-Eyes reached my hand start holding it which made me calm and ready for anything "I'm here with you Vector" She said looking at my eyes, I didn't know what to say to her but all I can tell is "I'll be okay" and then lighter hit the gunpowder and then fire hit the wound "ARGH!" I yelled in pain this pain was too much for me to handle after few seconds my body lose his movement again and all went black, "Oh no Vector! What happened?" Four-Eyes said checking on me "Hold on" Bertha said checking my pulse It was weak, She grabbed few of first aid spray's and started treatment on the wound in panic and then bandage it and once again start checking my pulse "Oh no...No no...".

-Four-Eyes-

What the hell? why is she panicking? oh, no is Vector? "What is going on?" I said facing her and so does Lupo and then when I didn't get any response from her I turned to Vector and start checking his pulse ... Oh no... its ice cold, I immediately unzip his equipment and throw it away and start CPR on him I combine my both hands on heart location and start pushing on his body and then I reach his mouth and give him some air and then again and again, Bertha saw me trying to save him and he stopped giving up and start facing me "Sir here now!" She said, "NO he's dying!" I yelled "I know we need your blood he was bleeding all over to place hand me your arm," She said as I follow whatever she said and she got some blood of my and injected to Vector "Okay come on Vector!... Don't leave us yet" She said as I saw Lupo in shock she was sad that she's gonna lose her one of her family member of the team, and then she turned to me see me dropping tear's on the ground and she reached my shoulder "Four-Eyes ... I'm sorry ... We were not too fast to reach him for help... Forgive us " She said as I know now that she give up on him "No... No Lupo ... He's not gone yet ... You just give up" I said in sad tone facing to ground "We did all we had to do for him ... an-" She was cut by Bertha "Oh my god!... He's pulse is back ... He's still okay!" She said as we all jumped out from our seat and came close to him "I know it! I know he would no leave us! ... Vector..." I yelled as I looked deeply into his eyes ... A few minutes later we finish bandage his wound's and he still not moved of his body "Bertha is he gonna be fine? He's ..." "Ah ... I'm not too sure ... It's miracle that he's even survived from all those wounds somehow but... give him some time to catch up ... anyway, I'm gonna rest in the living room you coming?" She said, "No I stay with him ..." I said holding Vector's hand "Okay... Tell us if something happens" Bertha said as I nodded him ... and then we were all alone me and Vector ... I started to look deeply into his eyes to understand what is he was thinking now ... and then I started to Focus on examining his face ... They were right he's really changed too much and got more handsome and then I felt something was holding tight my hand, I looked to see who is it but it was clearly Vector "Vector? ... Is that you?" I said looking at him "Hey...How is my love doing..." He said as I smiled at him "Ahaha...Your back..." I said hugging him and somehow he slowly reached my shoulder's and start hugging too and then I started to look at his eyes and moved my head close to him and start kissing him on the mouth ... I was so happy to have him back ... I was almost sure that I'm gonna be alone again ... He's the only one there for me to keep me alive and my love moving forward after few seconds I moved back to see him again "I love you too" I said and start kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

-Vector

Finally, our lips were met each other she was so happy to see me again and I can tell that she really wants me back on my feet at soon as possible "Where are the other's ?" I asked, "They are in the next room maybe sleeping ..." She said "I go tell them you're awake," she said getting slowly from my body but I grabbed her again and pulled her over to me, what can I say I really missed her and really wanna just spent my life with her "No need, just stay with me" I said kissing her on the lips, she grabbed me by the neck and pulled more close to reach deeper, "Without you ... I keep going where I lost my parents ... You are the only person I have close to my heart, losing you ... even without you for a second It's gives me a nightmare" I said looking at her eyes deeply "Vector..." She was speechless, how could she respond anyway? "When I saw you at the first time I saw a boy in the fire, a boy that want's vengeance and all that but after you saw me too that fire was all gone because I know that I was the missing piece for your heart," She said ... She was reading me all along and she was understanding me so well "After I saw you ... I talked to HUNK and he told me everything about you and your family and he told me that you had a crush on me " She said with a blush "Hehe ... First I didn't believe him ... because this kinda handsome has a crush on me? was impossible for me to believe but then ... I saw you save my life over and over again ... and this night ... You have done more than saving my life ... you were gonna die for me" She said with little tears in her eyes "Also scaring me like that ... It was the worst experience for me ... I thought... I thought you will die on my hands " She said the tears were falling from her eyes again, without hesitation I grabbed her head and pulled her to my body for a hug, she was holding me so tight like her life depending on it, It was making me sad that seeing her like this ... And that was the worst thing when you try to save someone you also have to look out for yourself to don't show your injuries to your loved ones but... my priority is to keep her alive and that's all I cared about that moment "Christine ... As long as you are alive ... I will be happy to die" "NO!... Vector without you I -" She was cut out by my kiss she reached out to my neck and kissed more deeper to enjoy the moment, I was holding her by the waist and hold it tight and not let go "You will not gonna lose me, Christine ... I will be always with you" I said looking at her "I know ..." She said with a smile on her face, I moved my hand slowly and clean the tears from her eyes, "Will uhh... you sleep with me tonight?" I asked with a weird voice and she laughed and looked at me, she was enjoying her time with me, she slowly moved back and said "Okay handsome, I'm with you tonight" She said and start hugging me after few minutes she starts sleeping on top of me as for me I was enjoying the view of her and her smell, after a few minutes later I started sleeping too.

-Lupo-

I was on guard duty I told my team to rest, the team was resting on the bed and the couches like little kids, when I looked at them I start to remember my kids, damn I missed them so much ... I just really wanna get out of here to see them again, *sigh* and the Vector he was the best of the team he just has so much reputation of the team and also for me I respected that what he been through ... Losing him would be a downfall for the Wolfpack for me It would be losing a child, heh the team is right to call me a Mother Wolf after all ... I opened the door where we set the Vector's surgery and saw Vector has Four-Eyes in her arms, It was the cutest view I have seen so far, I smiled and closed the door quietly as possible and leave them be after I closed the door I tried to contact the command, after a few tries I give up on them ... they left us here for dead after all the missions and loyalty we got ... Assholes ... but then I got a call from the radio I grabbed the radio and looked who is calling ... It was the command I answered the radio "This is Wolf Mother" "Team Leader we are impressed you and your team is still al-" "Cut the shit, you left us here for dead and Vector almost died because of you assholes left us on our own" I said with an angry tone "You can still get out of Raccoon city, all you and your team need to do eliminate Leon S. Kennedy and take Sherry Birkin do you copy?" "And what ?" "You will get an evac chopper on your location and we pull you out with the objective" After all the lies and they abandoned us I was gonna trust these people? , What if they do the same thing again and again and one day we might actually die because of it ... "I will speak the team about this tomorrow" "Remember the government nuke will hit the city TOMOROW ... Make your decision quick out..." And the radio was off ... Shit, what do I do?

-Four-Eyes-

I slowly opened my eyes and see I was in Vector's eyes I looked up to see his face ... He was sleeping so cute I got up slowly and kissed him on the cheek ... I got up and looked back to him ... I just can't resist how cute he looked when he sleeps, I smiled and opened the door and see the team was slowly waking up too, "Hey guys" I said looking at them "Oh hey Four-Eyes, how is Vector?" Bertha asked "He's fine ... He will be on his feet in no time" I said "Let's che-" We were cut off by loud noise came from the Vector's room, we rushed into the room and see Vector on his knees trying to back up to his feet "Vector! Are you alright ?" I rushed under his arm to lift him up "Yeah... Yeah ... I'm fine" He was bad at lying "You shouldn't be moving Vector ... Look at you" Bertha said, Vector was silent he was trying to catch up his breath "You are right... *sigh* when I will be up?" He asked "For now just lay down and rest," Bertha said and then we saw Beltway and Spectre came to view "Hey Vector how are you holding up?" Beltway said "I fell like I'm on vacation right now," He said with a cheerful voice "Ah me and Spectre got you a something "Wh- What?" Beltway grabbed Vector's mask from his back and handed to Vector It had some cracks and rusty paint but It was better than before, his light vision and hud was working and that's all he asked anyway, he grabbed the mask and examined it "Wow thank you guys" He said with a smile on his face and then Lupo came "Hey Vector" She said as we all turned to her "How are you feeling ?" She asked "Still alive ... thanks to you people" He said "We are a family Vector, no matter what we all got each other back" She said as we all agreed "Well Vector when is the wedding?" She said looking at me and Vector "What? Weeding? ... Uhh..." Vector was looking at me blushing, the team was laughing and looking at us "Not until we get out of here" Vector said ... "Yeah that's the problem," Lupo said, "What are you talking about?" Beltway said "There will be no city tonight ... the government will nuke the city to not let any Infected get away," She said with a sad tone "But what about Command? " Spectre said "I spoke with Command yesterday ... he want's Leon S. Kennedy dead and Sherry Birkin captured," She said "The cop and the little girl huh? ... What if they kill us all when they get what they wanted? we are the one's know everything that bring the umbrella down" Vector said "Also Lupo ... We found a folder what shows everything about us and our families" I said handing her the folder "There Vector's parent's death order ... Beltway, Spectre, Bertha, Me ... And your's" She was looking at the folder in shock ... They were correct ... This was for the Wolfpack project, Kill their parents and recruit them to leave nothing but emptiness behind "No... But ..." The others start looking at the folder too "What the fuck? ... God Damm it!" Beltway yelled "Beltway calm down" Spectre tried to calm him down "Everything was a lie then huh? ... they were using us ... after all the shit we did for them " "None of us can change the past but ... we can use it to change the future team" Lupo said, "What are we gonna do then?" I asked "That cop must be so valuable for the umbrella ... We can Use him to bring the umbrella down by giving this proof" She said, "Why can't we just give this to the government by ourselves?" Beltway said "Because they will shot you on sight if they see you," She said and come closer to Vector "Vector can you be able to move?" She said looking at him "He can't ... he needs to rest to get a treat , his body got too much damage" Bertha said ... "It's better than getting nuked here, Bertha," Vector said slowly getting up "But ...*Sigh* Don't tell me I didn't warn you," She said helping Vector up and so I "Okay Beltway, Spectre and I will cover you, Girls you take care of Vector" She said as we Rodger her and get out the building before we got out Bertha injected Vector with an adrenaline shot to keep him awake.

-Vector-

I was getting dragged my Four-Eyes and Bertha at the front Lupo, Beltway, and Spectre covering us, we were walking for hours to reach that cop hours later we reached the train station and saw that cop he had a sniper rifle and behind was a woman with red hair and the little girl must be Sherry Birkin "Shit they are coming, Claire take sherry and go I cover the back!" He yelled as we took cover, he started to shot at us "Just let me ... take the shot Lupo" Spectre said "No ... we need him *sigh* Hey asshole stop firing!" She yelled, that made him confused fo a second why would Umbrella just give up like that? but he ignored and kept shooting at us "*Sigh just injure him not killing got it ?" She said "We fired back to him and he started to change his position, We rushed to catch him but cut off again, Spectre opened his terminal vision and pointed his gun at his stomach BAM a loud shot hit him "Argh!" He yelled in pain "Leon! Hold on!" The red hair said "NO! GO! Take Sherry ... Get out of here!" He said as we stood in front of him, I was still on Bertha and Four-Eyes arms "Take that girl and get down from there or we take our time with this cop" Lupo said "Alright! We are coming" She said walking down the stairs "Wolfteam come in!" The radio said as we answered "Wolfpack here ... We got the girl and captured the cop" "Good Give us the girl and we send your chopper away" Command said, "Yeah we can do that or we can negotiate or deal!" Lupo said, "What are you talking about we are not negotiating with you give us the girl NOW!" "Heh ... You left us for dead after all we did for the Umbrella ... No, come finish your mission by yourself" She said "Then you can all die, Alpha team move in and eliminate Wolfpack" and the Radio turned off "Alpha team?" I said as we saw the wall at the front was breached and the 12-15 U.S.S was coming in and then someone familiar come to view ... Can't be ... Is that Hunk?

"Hey Vector" "Sir?" I said in shock "What are you doing here sir?" "Actually what are you doing ignoring the Command's orders," He said "Orders? Orders to bring chaos to the world? killing innocent civilians and covering up the evidence ?" In anger "This is your life Vector ... This is why you joined up" "I joined because I had nothing left" "I was the one there for you Vector! Remember that!" "You are the one that killed and our family" "What? What are you talking about?" He said in surprise as I thrown the folder at him, he grabbed it and looked at it ..."No, but... No Vector I was not into this" As he said the guns were start pointed at him "What the hell are you doing private!" He said in anger "Sorry sir orders"

We were in deep shit ... red haired woman was holidng sherry in her arm to protect her leon was holding his stomach to pressure the blood and the team were pointing their gun at the alpha ... and the Hunk in the other hand was in shock not knowing what is going on, I was looking around see anything I can do to get this situation to solved ... What am I gonna do now ?


	7. Chapter 7

**A quick look at chapter 7**

Everything happened fast ... gun shots, the Infected, My team, The Forces fell one by one after the smoke was cleared I saw him on his knees, the blood was all over him and in his hands, there was a corpse, he was holding It tight and not letting it go, I can hear his cry, the cold assassin was crying over the body he's holding. How am I gonna get him back now?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

-Vector-

"Vector? ... Vector? are you okay? ... Vector?" Somone said using its hands to shake me away from my thoughts ... what was I thinking though? oh ...

Hour ago

"Alpha team hold your fire If they try anything shot them down ... Vector you see we can't just kill you guys we still need one of the best of the team so ... We can kill Hunk or you but we don't know who is the best so you will fight to the death and we gonna take you back to corporation" Command asshole said "And who told you that I still gonna work for your ass" "Well we got everything that covered up ... we gonna brainwash the winner" "I'm not gonna fight for you asshole" I shouted on the radio "Well then guess Christine's mother is gonna die earlier that cancer" command said in asshole tone "You...You asshole ..." I said in an angry tone "YOU WILL FIGHT, AND IF YOU DON'T SHE'S GONNA DIE Four-Eyes GONNA DIE AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GONNA DIE!" He yelled "Vector ... come on son It's over" I looked at him in anger and then the four-eyes "They gonna kill my mom ... " she said in a whisper, I saw a tear slowly coming down her cheek "Hey" I said to get her attention, she looked at me with a sad face "I'll be back ... Argh... Bertha give me your shot adrenaline ... 2 shots actually" "What? you are injured still you have to-" "Bertha we not in a situation to argue right now just trust me..." I said, she looked at me for a few seconds and reached her bag "Are you sure about this?" Lupo said coming closer to me "We have no choice ... But we not giving up either just be ready for anything" "Vector... What if-" "I will be fine Christine ... don't worry I'm not going anywhere ... not now" She cleared her tears "Okay ... Okay be careful" She said as Bertha come closer and injected the needle into me, It hurt a little but I was fine and then the next needle, I can feel my body was moving fast like everything was working so fast soon I was not even feeling my injuries like they were gone, I walked up to the guy who trained me and acted as a father or just a killer, without talking we started to fight "You killed my parents , they betrayed you but still you calling me son ? ... You don't deserve to call me a son ... you are not even my father argh!" I said punching his face he got back up and looked at me "Yes I failed you but believe me you are my son" "What the hell are you on about?" "I am your father Vector, the parents you thought was my friend and his wife ..." "You lying ... YOU LYING!" I shouted kicking and punching him, soon he grabbed me and hold me on headlock "That day I thought they were rogue ... that's what they told me that 3 soldiers were gone rogue killing innocent civilians ... but they were planning to kill them ... I'm sorry Vector I didn't know" "Yet still you are fighting me," I said as I moved my hand around his body and put my hand to block his view and force him to ground and then use my other arm to kick his stomach to force him to let go "Argh... Who said I was fighting you son? ... Get ready" He said as I was confused he reached his belt and throw a flashbang, all of the alpha team wasn't expecting to get attacked from their team leader but they made their choice when they aimed their gun at him so I was not surprised by his actions, "Argh! I CAN'T SEE!" they all yelled in pain all of them were on the ground some of them were covering their eyes some of them getting cover, It didn't take long to team to take action they all raised their gun and opening fire, Hunk got up and pushed me to cover "Here" He said handing me a handgun I took it without hesitation and looked at him "I get their attention you guys get out of here" "No Hun- ... Dad ... If you telling the truth then you all I have left" "Hehe ... That's, not true son you have her ... you been through this experience but losing someone you fell in love ... god, I hope you don't experience that such a thing NOW GO!" He said getting out of his cover start opening fire at the alpha team ... his own team "Nighthawk get me out of here" Hunk said, I looked at him for a second and then move to my team and quickly take cover "How much time we have left?" "Not much probably 20 minutes" "We need to get out fast then ... Lupo any suggestions?" "Yeah, I think the end of that road there is a parking place that's where the alpha team vehicles must be ... we move there and get out come on" "Copy that" We all said except me, but they didn't mind I saw them going, for me, I stayed behind and join the fight with my dad "Vector where are you going!?" Lupo yelled "You guys go I will be joining later" "Don't be ridiculous we all get out of here no one leaves behind!" she said still I ignored it, I cut my transmission and start fighting along with my dad

"Why did you come back I told you to go!" "I'm not gonna leave you" I responded, "But you leaving her..." "Just making sure you getting out of this place old man" "Fine but just for few minutes and you are gone" After couple minutes the infected arrived at the train station ... I was missing something where did that cop and the lady go ... I looked around to see where they went but they were nowhere to be seen and then I saw them going inside the train and leaving this damn place ... Here goes my job. The infected were swarming the Alpha team some of them were running toward us one of them was grabbed by a crawler but still running and then he dropped next to my dad but he didn't take the shot on the guy which cost a big price on him the man didn't hesitate and took a grenade out and blow himself and my dad along, my dad saw the grenade but I didn't so he sacrifice his life for me, he grabbed me with big force and throw me far away from the explosion, after a loud explosion I saw him flying his arm and leg were blown up he then hit the ground didn't move an inch, I was in shock ... I saw the image of my old parents ... which his friends and him along laying like taking a blood bath, I run at him taking his body over me to hear his heartbeats ... no, he was gone ... nobody could survive that ... I was not moving I have accepted my death along with him but then I heard a voice "Vector!" Someone yelled and then I felt something grabbed my shoulder I looked up to see who it is ... And there she was along with her team "We need to go come on!" She yelled, I came out from my thoughts and start running with her, Beltway pushed the button the door we came out was exploded so that should slow the infected down.

We reached the parking and there were 3 vehicles running ... we all stopped and looked at each other "We don't have much time but this is it I guess" Lupo said "It's nice fighting along with you people but I have business to take care of" Spectre said with little stops "Can I come with you Bertha said" ... "Sure company would be appreciated," He said and they both got it, "Vector are you gonna be alright?"Lupo turned and said "Yeah...Yeah, I will ... You should go look after your kids ... they must be scared of you" "Yeah yeah Well take care, you guys ... Beltway you drive " She said after that they both gone leaving a track "Well let's go, Vector do you want me to drive?" "No ... I can drive you rest ..." "Oh ... Okay then ..." We both got, I started the engine and hit the gas ... there we moved on a desert road ... after few minutes we both saw a missile coming down to the city "Shit ..." I said, "We gonna make it?" "Yeah yeah, we will" I hit the gas we were moving 100km/h which was enough "Don't look at the explosion" "Yeah yeah let's just get away" I hit the gas even more and watch the explosion at the window for a little bit then look at the road ... there the operation raccoon city was over.

I stopped at the abandoned hotel, Seem's who ever heard about the raccoon city were going off a long way, I stopped the car and got out which awake the Four-Eyes, "Huh... Ve-Vector? Where are we?" "Some sort of hotel ..." I said in the dead tone, she got out and followed me through the hotel room, I checked every room and it was empty "Well we can rest here ..." She said looking at me, I didn't looked at her and gone to living room and sit on the couch, she didn't give up though and slowly followed me "Vector?" and again no answer I was dead from the inside, She come closer to me and sit next to me shaking and calling my name "Vector! Vector!" This has to stop ...

I turned to her and look at her eyes "Are you okay?" She asked in a sad tone "No ... I'm not okay" I responded looking at the ground without hesitation she grabbed my body give me a tight hug "Vector I'm so sorry for your lost," She said and hug me more, I grabbed her and hugged too ... We only had each other now, I broke the hug and "Christine ... My life was a huge lie ... the parents I know were not my parents ... Hunk was and he's gone too ... I don't see a point to keeping going but you" "Ve-Vector..." "You kind, Smart, Cute, Beautiful, ... I don't want you to join them, Christine ... You can take the keys and go ... they come for me anyway ... at least you have a happy life" "No Vector ..." "What?" "You are wrong ... you are not the only person who lost her life and her parents" "This is not the kind of man you wanna fall in love with" and then a slap hit my face "Don't tell me to who I can love and I can't love Vector ... *Sob* *Cry* I love you ... and I know you do love me too ... But you too sorry for yourself over to things happen to you ... but don't let them break you ... but make them stronger you Vector ... Please come back to me" She said and hugged me again, she was right ... I do love her and things were just stuck in my mind but somehow I can't get rid of them ... But I have to for her ... To make her smile again I have to change, I took off my gas mask and look at her eyes "You are right ... I'm sorry Christine I was too dumb to realize nothing will change if I keep up like this ... just bring myself a pain that's all" "Hehe ... Yeah... yeah" she took off mask too and put it aside, I then grabbed her head gently and cleared her tears off her face "I love you, Christine ..." "I love you too Vector" our lips begin to decrease her lips met mine, she held her hands behind my neck gently to kiss longer, I started to hold her by the waist and lay her down "Hehe ... Come here" she said slowly getting up and grabbing my and dragging me to the bedroom, on her way she was smiling and chuckling, she opened the door and get in I closed the door slowly and turned and then she jumped at me and hold me with her her legs I grabbed her by her ass to hold her, She holds my neck again and reach inside my mouth, I slowly move to the bed and lay her down, I started to open her uniform zip to reveal her thick body, She had a black blue t-shirt and black bra her waist were free though, after that She reached my trench coat and got my buttons free, I moved my hands back to put my uniform aside, She reached me again for a kiss and so was I, after a couple seconds I started to kiss her neck, She started to moan a little bit I moved my head back to lose her t-shirt, She moved up a little bit to do the same to mine, there my upper body was naked she moved up to close how it looked like, There my body was like a body builder which she was into it "Wow ..." She said and come closer and start licking my 6 pack, I started to moan of a little, She grabbed me and start to undress my pants, I grabbed her on the chin and start kissing her, She lay me down get on top of me and start kissing more "I can't believe we doing this ..." "Don't you like it ?" "Like it? I love it ..." "let's make it more fun then" I grabbed her and undress her pants and lay her down ... we both fully naked now, She grabbed my back with her legs and she felt something went inside her and start moaning loudly "OH Vector! ... ahh God, this is so good!", While listening to her moans I reached my lips on her breast to feel more good "Oh ... yes...", She reached my mouth and start kissing loudly and then she rolled me to get on top of me and continue her fun "Oh god VECTOR! VECTOR! VECTOR!" ...

The next day

I slowly opened my eyes ... and looked at my surroundings ... next to my arms was Christine, she woke up too and looked at me "Hey handsome hehe" "Hey beautiful" We both kissed each other for a while and got up and start dressing up "So what next?" She asked "We wait for that cop ... Its matter of time umbrella is going down".


	9. Review

Feel free to review the chapters and the story so that I can see my mistakes and how the story goes.

\+ I could really use your guy's ideas so please don't get shy into this and feel free to help me out cause It took me time to think how the story goes so I give my respect and the thanks the ones consider helping me out.


End file.
